Key of the Abyss, And Your Heart
by ShannyHeartsYou
Summary: She's a friend of the Will of the Abyss, she returns to the world as a new person. Meeting Gil as her first best friend, after the Tragedy, she's back to help. -Summary's weak- GilxOc
1. Prologue

Eeehhhh. So it's my second fanfic, I just love Pandora Hearts3

i love Leo the most though, I wouldn't written a Leo/Oc one but not enough of the manga shows Leo. Eeeehhhhhhhhh, i'll write a Leo when manga updates, this is terrible so... eh. Enjoy~

* * *

Prologue

I sat in my room looking at my reflection on the mirror beside me, I was still pale and my blonde hair was messy.

"I wonder where Jack is…" I mumbled to myself playing with the blankets on the bed, I was always sick and fragile. I waited for Jack to visit me, it's been ages since he last did. He was always depressed though, so I wanted to make him happy with all I could do. He visited me 3 months ago though telling me he met a woman named Lacie, she was nice. She even came to visit me!

I looked at the door as I heard a knock, inside came my big brother Jack Vessalius followed by two other people "Hey Naomi-san" he said smiling, I smiled back at him

"Hi big brother!" I said "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, this is Charlotte Baskerville" he said pointing at a noble girl wearing a beautiful dress, she had pink hair that was nicely tied with a ribbon "And this is Glen Baskerville, head of the Baskervilles" he said pointing at another man wearing black

"I'm glad Jack has friends, he use to be sad so make him happy" I said smiling at the two, the girl Charlotte was a little wide eyed at me while Glen looked at me expressionless

"Charlotte is pretty" I stated as I looked at her, she turned a little red with embarrassment

"Oh no Naomi, you're pretty. You'll turn into a prettier woman than I one day" she said, I shook my head a little giving a sad smile

"I don't think I'll live that long Charlotte, I'm too sick and fragile" I said rubbing the back of my head "But the day I die is the day I can watch over everyone!" Charlotte gave me a sad smile as she walked over and sat on the chair beside my bed

"Glen-sama, are you Jack's friend?" I asked looking at the man

"Best friend!" Jack yelled as he hugged the other man

"Yes, we're friends" he said as he tried to struggle from Jack's grasp "how about you Naomi? Do you have any friends?" I shook my head as I looked down

"I don't have any friends. I'm usually bedridden so I don't get many visitors besides Jack. Will you guys visit me again?" I asked smiling

"Of course I will" Charlotte said smiling at me

"It would be our pleasure, right Jack?" Glen said looking at the blonde boy who was smiling

"Of course!" he cheered

"I know! I'll draw pictures for Charlotte-"

"Call her Lotti-san Naomi" Jack said smiling "It suits her more!" I nodded smiling happily at her

"I'll draw pictures for Lotti-san and Glen-sama" I said smiling at the two "Mom always liked my pictures, I hope you will too!"

"Are these all your pictures?" Glen asked looking around the room. There was about 6 pictures on the wall, each of them were expertly drawn "Their wonderful" he said smiling

"I-I agree with Glen-sama, you have a skill" Lotti added.

* * *

It's been three months since Jack last visited me, Lotti and Glen-sama always came though. Lotti told me that Jack always visited a girl trapped inside a tower, her name was Alice. It was either he was hanging out with Glen-sama or visiting Alice

"I should go now, it's getting late" Lotti said as she got up from the chair

"Alright, thank you for coming Lotti-san" I said smiling at the girl, she smiled back at me

"Take care now. Get some rest okay?" she said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I frowned slightly, Jack promised to visit me but he was always visiting someone else. I get that he's happy but still… He didn't really care about me I guess

"N-Naomi-sama?" a voice called from the door frame, it was one of my caretakers. She was always someone strange but I didn't mind, though she always seemed to be keeping a secret

"Yes?" I said to the maid, she put on a devilish smirk as she came closer

"M-my contract is about to be done. I'll bring you down with me!" she yelled as a circle glowed beneath her and a plant-like monster appeared, I screamed as chains came out grabbing onto the woman, she grabbed onto my arm as she was getting pulled down

"Stop it!" I screamed as tears came pouring out, I kept screaming for her to stop. As I was about to be dragged in I saw someone at the door screaming my name

"Naomi!" the voice yelled, my vision was getting blurry but I made out the figure. It was Lotti-san

"Thank you…" I said as I was dragged into the darkness and losing my consciousness.

* * *

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. They were just too heavy, my body was telling me to just rest but I knew I wasn't safe. I kept trying until around a minute I finally opened them, my emerald green eyes shot open as I scanned the area. It seemed to be a toy room, I looked around to see dolls and a small sofa along with a table with a tea set, and I suddenly heard a giggle

"I haven't seen a human in here in awhile~ what's your name?" the girlish voice asked as she came into my view, she was wearing a white dress with a few designs and she had long white hair and seemed to be my age

"I-I'm Naomi Vessalius" I mumbled quietly, her eyes shot wide open

"Vessalius? As in a relative of Jack?!" she squealed as she flew around, I nodded

"He's my big brother… But I don't like him anymore" I said quietly, she ceased to giggle and came up closer to me

"Why's that?" she asked with a smile

"I was always sick and weak. He only visited me a few times but stopped as he visited someone else" I said frowning

"… So you're lonely?" she said sympathetically, I nodded

"Where am I anyway? And what's your name?" I asked trying not to sound rude, she giggled as she flew up into the air again

"I'm Alice! The Will of the Abyss" she said smiling while floating around "I've been lonely too, but Jack visited me as well in another body" she said. So he's been visiting her? But she said another body, and the fact that she's the Will of the Abyss. The stories said that the Abyss was full of darkness where Chains came from

"So we'll be friends!" I cheered, she nodded as she took my hands and we started dancing around. After awhile some of the dolls in the room were laughing along, another person came in. He had black hair and was like a cat, Alice let go of my hands as she ran over to hug the cat-like person

"Cheshire! I've made a new friend!" she cheered as the cat was released from her hug and came over to me, I looked at the cat smiling "Cheshire say hello to Naomi Vessalius~ she's Jack's little sister!"

"Hello Cheshire!" I smiled at the cat "Are you a Chain by chance?" the cat nodded

"You smell of human" he said getting closer to me

"Humans are weak fragile things in body and mind, do you think that's true? Is that why some people despise being human?" I said aloud, the Chain nodded and purred as I scratched its ears, I giggled

"You aren't like the other ex-human Chains" Alice said as she kneeled down to pet Cheshire "I don't want you to turn into a Chain, you'll lose your sanity" Alice stated as I got up

"I'll probably die before I become a Chain" I said looking up at the never ending ceiling of the Abyss

"No!" Alice yelled, the floor shook a little as she yelled and floated over to hug me "I don't want Naomi to leave!" she cried, the dolls imitated her and cried 'don't leave'

"I'm sorry Alice" I said as I hugged her back "Humans are weak, and I can't help that I'm one" I mumbled. I felt her shake her head as she backed away

"I'll make you healthy!" she said smiling "that way we can be together forever!" she cheered along with the dolls, even Cheshire was smiling

"That's too good to be true Onee-san" I said smiling, her eyes widened a little

"O-Onee-san?" she repeated , I nodded. She came tackling at me crying with happy tears "Yes! I'll be your big sister! Big sister, big sister!" she laughed as we both started dancing around. The sound of laughter filled the room from the dolls as we danced around. Eventually she sat me down on the chair and she poured me tea "Naomi, close your eyes. I have a surprise!" she smiled. I nodded my head in agreement since she would probably get mad that I wouldn't listen, I closed my eyes as I felt a finger on my forehead. Even though my eyes were closed I could see a golden light, I felt myself feel warmer as power entered my body, as her finger was removed from my forehead I opened my eyes

"Do you feel better?" she asked happily with her bright eyes, I nodded as I looked at myself, I was still wearing my normal clothes but my hands were less pale than usual. I ran over to the mirror stand to look at myself, there stood same old Naomi but instead my hair was white just like Alice's. My eyes were silver

"Onee-san, what did you do?" I asked kindly looking back at her, she had her head rested on her hands wearing a devilish smirk

"I gave you the power of a Chain" she said calmly, I stiffened a little "But don't worry. You won't lose your sanity like the others, you're… special. Because I gave you the power! You are now the Key of the Abyss" she said as she ran over to hug me "Say… Naomi" she whispered

"Yes?" I said looking back at her

"You want to go back to the human world don't you?" she whispered sadly, I paused a little before nodding "I see…"

"B-but I'll stay here with you too Onee-san!" I said, she shook her head. She handed me a bracelet with a thin silver chain and a mirror in the center shaped like a flower that got overlapped in the middle

"I want my little sister…" she said as she backed away pointing at me "to stay happy" she said as chains came out and I flew into another portal.

* * *

"Glen-sama!" Lotti yelled as she carried in a child with white hair "Glen-sama!"

"Yes Charlotte?" Glen replied looking up from his desk, he looked at the panting noble followed by another Baskerville, Fang

"Glen-sama, Fang found this girl outside" Charlotte nudging her head down at the girl

"Place her on the couch" Glen demanded as he got up from his work, Charlotte nodded as she put her down. He looked at the unconscious body, there were no injuries, not even a cut. Perfect skin. Too perfect, he further examined the girl looking at the bracelet. The girl slowly opened her newly silver colored eyes to look at the people around her

"You're awake" Glen stated, I nodded my head "What's your name?" I paused a little thinking. They seemed familiar… I can't remember anything though

"I-I think it was Naomi…" I mumbled "But I'm not sure, I can't remember" I said playing with the silver bracelet as I sat up properly, Charlotte gasped as Glen glared at me

"G-Glen-sama, do you think she's Naomi…?" Charlotte questioned Glen, he looked at me

"Glen…. It sounds familiar to me… Were you my friends?" I asked looking at the three people around me

"Do you recognize the name Vessalius, Naomi?" he asked, I paused a little thinking. I eventually nodded, I opened my mouth to speak again until someone else called from outside

"Glen-sama! Glen-sama! We have a problem!" a boy around my age cried as he ran into the room. He turned red as he noticed he was interrupting something "A-Ah sorry!" he said bowing

"It's alright Gilbert" Glen said calmly making the boy more relaxed "Lotti-san, this is Naomi. The one who was pulled into the Abyss 3 years ago" Glen said looking at the still shocked girl. He looked back at the little girl before him "Would you like us to adopt you?" he said smiling at the me, I widened my eyes a little before nodding

"Yes! I've never had a family before, well I don't think I did…" I said looking at them

"I see…" he said as he walked back over to his desk "I'll fill out your adoption papers, Lotti-san, show her to the empty room. Don't let Jack know of this, Gilbert take care of her" he said all at once, the rest of them nodded as Lotti took my hand "By the way Naomi…" he said as we were about to leave the room

"Yes Glen-sama?" I said trying to get use to the new name

"Your name is Reneé Baskerville now" he said giving me a sympathetic smile, I let my mouth drop into a little 'O' before I nodded

"Thank you Glen-sama, I'll try to help!"

* * *

"Reneé-sama" Gilbert said as he ran over to me with someone behind him. The boy had blonde hair and two different colored eyes, red and gold

"Gilbert, I said to call me Reneé" I said frowning, he finally stopped running when he got to the wall I was sitting on

"Then call me Gil!" he said, I giggled a little before nodding

"Who's this Gil?" I said looking at the boy beside him

"This is Vincent! He's my brother"

"Hello Vincent" I greeted as I dropped down from the wall offering my hand "I'm Reneé!"

"Hi Reneé" he replied back shaking my hand, I looked at his eye for a little before nodding to myself

"You are different, I like people who are different!" I said smiling at the boy "And your eye is so pretty" I stated, he looked a little shocked form this statement

"T-Thank you" he said, I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them along to the field

"Come on Gil, Vincent, let's play!" I said

"Of course Reneé!" Gilbert said giving a genuine smile, I blushed a little at how cute he looked when he did that.

* * *

"Reneé! Watch out!" Lotti cried as a mouse-like Chain flew an attack at me, I felt something inside me shake. Telling me I should stay, unconsciously I lifted my hand and pointed at the Chain

"Key of the Abyss… I will take your power!" the Chain yelled aloud, I glared at the Chain

"Pathetic…" I mumbled as the Chain burst into glass when it came within a meter of me. I looked back at the illegal contractor seeing that the contractor disappeared

"Reneé… What did that Chain mean?" Lotti said as she walked over to me letting her red cloak flow

"I-I don't remember Lotti-san…" I said "Honestly! It's just something told me I should do that"

"He called you the Key of the Abyss" Fang said as he came closer "Do you know what he meant?" I shook my head frowning

"I just want to protect you guys!" I said, they looked at me a little shocked with my sudden outburst

"We should be saying that to you Reneé" Lotti laughed, I laughed along followed by Fang. Dug stood there not saying anything but cracked a smile "We'll figure out who you are one day, but until than we will protect each other"

"Alright than, I'll protect you. You protect me. But I'll also protect Gilbert and Vincent! I like those two" I said looking back at the Baskerville mansion.

* * *

**Tragedy of Sablier **

I ran through halls towards the room where Glen and Jack were along with Gilbert holding my hand as we ran "Where's Vincent, Gil?" I cried as we ran

"I'm not sure! But we have to find Glen-sama" he said back, I nodded as we ran through the halls. Eventually we found the room where Glen and Jack were, they were yelling about what's happening. I saw Jack raise his sword after awhile pointing it at Glen "Glen-sama!" Gil cried as he ran towards his master, Jack raised his sword and slashed at Gil. My eyes widened as I ran after him

"Gil! Gil!" I cried shaking his body

"Naomi! Get out of here, Sablier's going to fall into the Abyss" Glen cried as he tried to distract Jack

"N-Naomi…?" Jack repeated looking at the girl on the floor "Why's she here? She should be in bed!" he cried, Glen glared at Jack

"You've been so busy with your plans that you didn't know your own sister's been in the Abyss for 3 years!" Glen yelled at him

"W-What?" Jack said looking at me, I cried while I was grabbing Gil's hand

"Gil… D-don't die" I murmured

"I won't d-die so easily Reneé-sama…" he mumbled trying to smile "I won't die… After all, Baskervilles are different…" he said as he closed his eyes

"Gil…?" I looked at his unconscious body ignoring Glen and Jack yelling "Gil!" I cried crying on his blood dyed body

"Reneé, I need you to kill everyone here! The others already are, this will prevent people from becoming Chains!" Glen called over, I looked back at Gil's body before I stood up

"Take care Gil…" I whispered smiling at him kindly before running out the door "Glen-sama, be careful!" I yelled back at Glen.

I ran through the dead bodies and fire as fast as I could, I found a room where people were running trying to avoid Lotti and Fang. My red cloak was already blood stained so it wouldn't matter, I used my power that I finally was able to control and broke all the windows and mirrors making them all fly at the people who were screaming from fear. I had to do this, they wouldn't be turned into Chains. I won't allow it!

The bracelet I wore most of the time started to glow faintly, I lifted my wrist up towards the remaining people, the same mirror shards flew at them, but something unexpected happened, the bracelet formed a sword in front of me. One made with mirrors instead of metal, I smirked at this. New toys are always fun…

I charged at the people running and stabbed them all with no mercy. They won't live, they can't live. They'll turn into monsters that have no sanity

"Reneé!" Lotti cried as she ran over to me riding on her Chain, Leon

"Kill them all…" I murmured as tears fell from my eyes "I won't let them turn into Chains!" I yelled

"I understand, this is why we're killing them all?" she said looking at me sadly

"We'll be trapped in the Abyss for awhile. That's a fact" I stated, she nodded. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I ran back to where Gil was "Take care Lotti! I'll see you next time" I said

* * *

I looked at the site before me, Gil was drenched in blood. Glen-sama was gone and so was Jack "G-Gil?" I murmured as I knelt down beside him taking off the hood of my red cloak "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Gil…" I murmured looking down at his unconscious body drowned in blood. I turned around as soon as I heard footsteps come closer, I looked at the man in front of me. Jack Vessalius, he wore a devilish smirk on his face as he raised his sword against me

"Sorry Naomi" he said as he brought down the sword. I stared at him in disbelief as I fell back when he pulled out the sword. He knelt down and brushed my hair away from my face

"I'm sorry Naomi…" he whispered "But I need to fulfill Lacie's wish…" he stood up leaving the sword beside my body. I slowly closed my eyes looking back at Gil who was still unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Abyss

EEEEEEHHHHHHHH. It's still bad. Enjoy~ Writers block will happen anytime soon... I'll update my DN fanfic ASAP. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naomi" a familiar girly voice called, where was I? That's right… Jack stabbed me and we're in the Abyss. Alice was the reason I came back, she's my big sister. One of the people I cherish the most next to Gil and the other Baskervilles "Naomi, wake up" the voice called again. Was it Alice? Is she telling me to wake up? My body is resisting again, I tried to open my eyes, I eventually did. Two familiar faces came to greet me, Cheshire and Alice "Welcome back Naomi!" Alice smiled widely as she grabbed both of my hands and started dancing again "Was the human world fun?" she asked, I nodded

"Very fun Alice!" I replied twirling around, I looked at Cheshire frowning seeing that he had bandages over his once beautiful eyes. I let go of Alice's hands and ran over to hug Cheshire "What happened?!" I cried hugging Cheshire tightly

"Vincent is a bully!" Alice cried as she ran over towards me and Cheshire

"Vincent?" I repeated not believing what I heard. It was Jack's fault for all of this "Jack hurt me. He tried to kill me" I murmured, Alice shook her head

"No…" she whispered standing up "NO!" she cried yelling causing the room to shake

"Onee-san…" I said glaring at her, she was losing her sanity. I couldn't blame her though "It's all on opinions. We might not even know what truly happened but I'm just saying what I know" I said sternly, she knelt back down hugging my petite body

"Sorry Naomi" she said quietly "I should be teaching you things, but Naomi is too smart for Alice" she whispered, I shook my head

"Alice taught Naomi more meaning in life. And showed me happiness" I said as she let go, I stood up from the ground, I walked over to the mirror stand touching it lightly. I felt wind come up from the ground as a golden light flew around me, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. I looked back at the mirror to see me look like I was around my early twenties, I still had a smart mind though. Being in the Abyss manipulates time, so I couldn't care less now.

"Naomi is so pretty~" Alice said as she floated up into the air, the dolls kept chanting 'so pretty'

"Alice is the reason I'm so happy, you are the pretty one" I complimented, she turned red and flung herself at me embracing me. She must be really lonely…

After a little less than 5 minutes, me and Alice saw Cheshire running back into the room followed by laughter from the dolls, I floated up along with Alice and went into the room

"Everyone, please be quiet" Alice said calmly "He will be frightened" she hugged her little rabbit as I flew past her looking at the boy in front of us

"Say… What is your name?" I asked as the boy crawled back a little, I giggled a little

"I think we should introduce ourselves first" Alice said as she flew down "My name is Alice" she said calmly, I was tired of my name Naomi. I want the name I received from Glen

"I see, my name's Reneé" I said as Cheshire crawled beside me

"Ali…Ce… Re…neé…? He repeated gazing at us, suddenly there was a shadow looming over him

"I've always wanted to meet you… Key of the Abyss and the Will of Abyss!" the shadow said as the light hit him. His form started materializing, a white Chain made of armor

"The White Knight…" Alice gazed as she got closer to the Chain. She hugged his blade gently "You brought him here didn't you? Thank you" she said. I giggled as I flew back in front of him, I brushed his hair out of his face

"I like this boy! He seems interesting" I said smirking, I was acting so different… Since I'm back in the Abyss, I can't see my old friends. Gil, Vincent, Lotti, Fang, Glen… The Baskervilles in general… Everyone… Is that why I'm acting different?

"That's right" Alice said still gazing at the sword "Your name is Kevin right? A knight who works in a huge mansion" she paused for a little and started giggling devilishly "But everyone was dead…" she laughed, the boy Kevin glared at her wide-eyed. She had hit a nerve obviously but she continued on to torture him "They were killed when you weren't there. You weren't able to protect them. They were the most important people to you and you couldn't save them!" she laughed. I'm glad I was friends with her, she wouldn't torture me like this, and everyone had their evil moments I guess

"SHUT UP!" Kevin yelled as he tackle Alice off the blade pointing a dagger at her shaking

"Alice!" Cheshire yelled panicked , Alice still continued though

"That's why you came here… To save their lives" she murmured as she gently touched his cheek "Just like every other person that came to Abyss. They did their best to gain something back. But everyone becomes strange in the middle of it. They lose themselves after being a Chain for such a long period of time…" she giggled again while she was catching her breath "But you're different… You and 'Reneé'… She didn't lose herself, not at all. Though you lost your mind 'til the end" she withdrew her hand from his face and extended both of her hands to grab around the dagger pointed at her

"For them, for Master, I want to turn back time" I said before Alice could

"My… Reneé can read my mind~" she giggled looking at me, I smiled back at her. She finished giggling looking back at Kevin "And to kill so many people. Such a fool!" she said loudly

"I've killed so many people as well…" I murmured, she looked back at me with sympathetic eyes

"But you're different" she stated smiling at me.

I looked back at Kevin, suddenly Albus the White Knight tackled Kevin off of Alice, I glared at Albus

"Anyone that hurts the Key of the Abyss or the Will of Abyss shall never be forgiven!" I heard Kevin mumble something as he tried to get up, Cheshire called over to Alice as he tried approaching

"Why…" she mumbled "I was talking to that person…"

"Don't interfere!" I yelled as a white flame erupted from the bottom of Albus, the Chain yelled as he was burnt within a few seconds. Alice got up from her position as the dolls around us started chanting again "Reneé's mad! Alice's mad! Naughty puppet. That doesn't listen to orders, was broken by Reneé!" the endless ceiling started to rain, rain blood even though Albus burnt instead

"So beautiful…" Alice murmured along with a few other things "Reneé… Cheshire… Let's dance!" she cheered as she grabbed both of us by our hands and started twirling around. I started giggling while Cheshire smiled happily, the dolls started laughing again. I looked back at Kevin who was staring at us fearful. The dolls started chanting again, causing him to suffer

"Become a Chain like everyone else!" the dolls all screamed in unison, the boy tried to get up

"Impossible… Humans can become Chains?!" he said aloud not directed towards anyone specific, I let go of Alice's hand and flew towards him

"Didn't you know?" I said calmly smirking at him. I felt so different, is this the terrible thing that the Abyss is doing to me? No… It was the 'me' hidden for years. Alice started explaining how the Abyss worked, though one word caught me off guard "I hate Glen, because he took that person away from me" she said looking at her hands "But then again… That person left Reneé for me so I will help Reneé. Though I hate Gilbert too…" I stiffened "Vincent too… I hate everyone that gets too close with that person… That's why I love Reneé!" she said as she flew back towards me hugging me

"Not everyone can have mutual feelings right Alice?" I said, she smiled at me devilishly nodding

"Ah, that's right." She said as she flew back towards Kevin. She put her finger on his eye and shoved it in as blood flew everywhere "I nearly forgot~" she said "Before you become Mr. Puppet, you're eyes must be ripped out first!" she yelled as she took out his eyes. She turned towards me as Kevin fell back screaming clutching his face "Sorry… I didn't want you to see that Reneé" she mumbled. She took her eyes off me and looked back at the eye "So gorgeous… what to do with this red eye?" she chanted

"I know!" I said as I flew down to sit at the tea table "Give it to Cheshire" I said happily "Don't let that beautiful red eye go to waste, I think it suits Cheshire. At least both of them will see!" I cheered as I took a sip of tea, suddenly Kevin cried as he tried to slash Alice with his dagger while clutching his bleeding face. The two of them got into fighting stance until Alice fell down onto the ground

"Alice?!" Cheshire cried as he ran over to her. I also held my chest as I felt pain as well, I cried out in pain as the table in front of my broke into shards

"What the hell!" I screamed "So many things are being drained…" I murmured

"It's Sabrie…" a voice said calmly from one of the rooms "I did as told and opened the door to Abyss. But, everyone was dragged into the Abyss" the voice continued. Finally the person came out from the room, my eyes widened as I kneeled up properly

"V-Vincent? Gil?" I whispered as the two stood before me

"Yo. How do you do Alice?" Vincent said calmly as he dragged in his bloody brother, his eyes moved towards me and looked a little surprised as well "Hey Reneé, I didn't know you were here" he said smiling

"Vincent!" Alice yelled as she clung onto Cheshire

"So weird… Alice's hair is white… And Reneé looks different…" he said still keeping his creepy smile. It turned into a grimace as he opened his mouth "you are not supposed to be here… not supposed to be here! You are already dead… that time you were already dead! But why?!" he cried, Alice's face turned angry as she got up from Cheshire

"Why are you here Vincent!" she yelled causing the room to shake, Cheshire stood in front of Alice trying to protect us as she continued to yell "This is my room Vincent! You can't just enter!"

"Vincent… It's Vincent!" the dolls said at different times. They kept saying crazy things like how he would break them and saying their innocent

"I hate… hate… hate… I hate Vincent the most!" Alice yelled, Cheshire growled

"That guy was the one who blinded my eyes with scissors!" Cheshire yelled angrily, my eyes widened. Why was I just sitting around? I flew over towards them seeing Vincent collapse

"Cheshire…? Are you… That cat?" Vincent whispered looking at him. I lifted up Gil slightly checking for a pulse even though I was still in my future form

"Why Vincent always wants to bully me?!" Alice yelled crying, I frowned a little

"Don't cry Alice. Alice looks prettier smiling" I complimented smiling "It's alright, no need to cry" I whispered as I held Gil closer to me hugging him tightly, he was still unconscious. Could he really be dead?

"Although Cheshire can't see anymore, you can use that guy's other eye" one of the dolls said, another doll continued "Pluck out the other eye too!" I grimaced a little putting down Gil seeing he wouldn't waking up anytime soon. I floated over towards Kevin

"Don't worry" I said smiling "I won't hurt you" he shook a little as he looked at Alice. She sniffed

"Who is that guy?" she asked, I mentally face palmed myself as she forgot

"Alice… you forgot?" I said quietly, she ignored me as she heard the clock ring

"It's time for afternoon tea! Come everyone let's have a tea party!" she cheered instructing the other dolls to follow. Cheshire stood up and followed with her as I sat beside Kevin

"Don't worry" I said to Kevin "She's crazy, but she knows when to stop" I smiled at him, he was still shaking. I sighed, there's no way to get through to this dude now since he's basically lost it after all this

"What is the meaning of this? What's going on!" Vincent cried as he started laughing crazily looking at Alice "I don't recognize that Alice…" he mumbled, he said a few other things that I couldn't tell but he was going crazy

"Hey hey, why isn't Jack here yet?" Alice asked, I glared at her a little but not noticeable "Recently, Jack promised to take me to his house! To visit his garden of Roses-" she continued on laughing kindly. I gritted my teeth as I heard the name 'Jack.' Suddenly, Vincent started laughing

"Still the same simple minded girl. Hey Alice, Jack won't come!" he cried laughing "He's dead… already dead!" Alice's face darkened as she listened to Vincent continue on. I won't stop her, not now. She started yelling, angry at Vincent as the room started breaking. The walls broke and windows broke as Vincent continued to laugh

"Alice!" Cheshire called out as he kneeled down toward Alice, I flew towards her avoiding the flying rubble and debris

"Alice… shhh… calm down" I whispered as I hugged her tightly "Don't cry"

"The Will of Abyss!" Kevin cried as he plunged a dagger into the ground to sustain his place "You wanted my right eye right?! If this is your wish, I'll give it to you! No matter if it's arm or leg, I'll give you whatever you want so please!" he cried as tears starting welling up into his eyes "Use your power… Will of Abyss!" he continued, she kept weeping though whispering Jack's name. I unwrapped my arms and stood up

"Alice!" I yelled making the room more stabled and stop shaking, she looked at me first "Listen to Kevin, he's showing loyalty while you are ignoring him! Alice you need to be kind" I yelled causing her to look at him. She flew to him as they whispered to each other something. I didn't quite notice what he said but I knew that she wasn't going to kill Kevin. I flew over to them and grabbed Kevin by the arm as the rest of the room blurred

"Thank you Naomi" Alice whispered.

I flew through the Abyss for a little. We were both silent, not willing to talk to each other, we made our way towards an empty space in the Abyss with only a gate "Here we are" I said nicely trying to calm Kevin down, I let go of his arm letting him stand on an invisible floor, I looked at him sternly "I know that your experience here might be traumatizing but try to ignore it, okay?" I said smiling at him. He only gave a small nod still clutching his bleeding face. We both turned to my left as we heard a yell "Shit!" I yelled as I pushed Kevin out of the way, a large Chain appeared in place of where Kevin was before

"W-What the hell!" Kevin cried, I stood firmly

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" I yelled at the Chain who was glaring at Kevin

"I-It's a human though! I don't need a contractor, I want food!" the Chain cried as he grabbed Kevin, I instinctively used my powers to burn the Chain's arm off

"Kevin, get out of here. No complaints" I said calmly as I approached the shaking Chain, Kevin nodded and ran through the gate looking back once more.


	3. UPDATE

OKAY. Writers block is a piece of shit. I'm really sorry 'bout not updating ;~;

Okay... So I'm planning on rewriting this story, I'll probably delete the current two chaps unless you guys don't want me to. Just put on review if you want me to keep chaps, cuz I forgot where i was going with this story. So...

I'm going to rewrite it.

Review dur story and tell me if you want me to keep the current chaps and put the new chaps after the current 2 or 3. Or just rewrite it, i don't think it'll really matter but anyway...

Sorry for the inconvenience :I

-Shanny


End file.
